


Not

by anathemafen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry elf rant, Anti-Herald, Drabble, Elf Oppression, Random - Freeform, See what I did there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemafen/pseuds/anathemafen
Summary: Nira Lavellan is angry at the treatment of elves in the world and does not believe she should deign to save it. A small standalone ranty thing.





	Not

She’s uncertain what to make of it.

Of any of it.

Waking up on hard stones with scraped knees and unfamiliar magic on her skin.

Or, no. 

Not just on her skin. _Within her skin._

And now, being handed the weight of the world to bear – a world in which she is unwelcome but expected to save.

Nira almost laughs out loud, almost cackles at the prospect of their wanting _her_ to be _their_ saviour. Because not only does she have magic – a feared, vile thing in their eyes – but she has pointed ears.

Pointed ears that mark her as inherently inferior, a menace to be dealt with through periodic pogroms and systematic hate.

 _Not all humans are bad, da’len,_ Deshanna had said, two days before the entire Lavellan clan was wiped from existence. Well, almost the entire Lavellan clan.

She was the last – she _is_ the last and she _knows_ now, oh she _knows_ , rounded ears would only ever bring destruction. Violence fueled by an ingrained sense of superiority; raw hatred that would paint a rich history with the blood of her People. Crimson-stained blades as brushes, carving banners and stone to memorialize their marred flesh and emerald graves, evidence to keep their boots on elves’ throats and push down whenever they deigned to push up.

It was wrong. It was all wrong.

So wrong she questioned as they balked. Were demons truly worse? Twisted faces and sharp claws that know nothing but _rage, despair, terror._ She told them she saw no difference.

So they strung her up and showed her; demons _are_ but humans _do._ Demons _encompass_ where humans _inflict._

But Nira is marked outward and in, Mythal’s vallaslin lining her skin, stories of the Creators lining her soul. 

And she is not their saviour, she is not their Herald.


End file.
